


Alisbeth's Zodiac

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: This is a prompt response answer what Alisbeth's zodiac sign and if she thinks it fits her personality.





	Alisbeth's Zodiac

“Hmm,” Anarchaia’s voice came from behind the paper covering everything but her fingers wrapped around the sides. “You will have to make a tough romantic decision soon; choose wisely.” She was silent for a moment before giving a quick, “Ha!”

“Deciding whether or not to take off your mask for sex isn’t exactly a _romantic_ deci— _OW!_ ” Grimory lifted his leg to rub his shin. 

“Careful of saying the wrong things today, lest it come back to bite you,” Anarchaia responded evenly.

“Or just don’t be so sensitive?”

“No. That’s yours. Scorpio, right?”

He grumbled. “Yeah.”

“So shut your fat mouth. Koltira, what’re you?”

“Cancer.”

Anarchaia snorts. “I should’ve guessed.”

“What?”

“You’re just…very Cancer, is all. A new romantic rendezvous is just what you need.”

Alisbeth grinned at him from behind the huge pile of dalapeño ice cream on top of her cone. “Where are we going?”

Grimory snorted. “Horoscopes are bullshit.”

“So, we’re not going anywhere?” She frowned, then wrapped her mouth over a rapidly-melting bit, smiling again as though she’d never frowned.

“Horoscopes are mostly just for fun, but I find astrological signs to be…mostly accurate. What about you?” Anarchaia asked.

The death knight nodded. “Oh, yes. I’d say I’m very much like my sign. Almost like the sign was written based on _me_.”

“No, I mean, what’s yours?”

“What’s my what?” Alisbeth licked at her hand to clean off all the dripping ice cream, her eyes remaining locked on the newspaper.

“Your sign.”

“What about it?”

The paper crinkled in the mage’s fists. “ _What is it?_ Please.”

“Oh, it means I have all these awesome qualities like being practical and disciplined and patient and careful and reserved and—”

“Ha!” Grimory bursted out laughing. “Bullshit. Told you.”

Another frown overtook the death knight’s face. “Are you saying I’m none of those things?”

Grimory flinched. “I, uh, I’m— I—”

“He most certainly is,” Anarchaia said. “Waiting for the bite n—”

“Hey! Stop th— _Augh!_ Ali, why?”

The paper lowered just enough for Anarchaia to witness Grimory wiping ice cream off his face and spitting it onto the ground. She raised the paper back up to hide her smirking lips. 

“Some of my _negative_ qualities include being grudging and pessimistic,” she said, a cheerful smile on her face as she continued to lick at her treat. 

“Yeah,” Grimory grunted, “I totally see the grudging.”

“And the other things?”

He pursed his lips at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah,” he said blandly, “those things. All of them. Totally see it.”

“You’re a Capricorn?” Koltira asked. 

They all turned to stare at him. The silence dragged for a minute as he stared back with eyebrows raised innocently. 

“You know the zodiac houses?” Anarchaia remarked, more than asked.

“I…read a book?” He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Alisbeth. “So, are you?”

Her eyes snapped to her cone as though it was suddenly the only thing at the table with her. 

Anarchaia folded the paper to look at the death knight. “Ali, I’ll buy you another ice cream if you’ll tell us your birthday.”

Alisbeth stopped and stared at the ice cream. She chewed on her lip as turmoil crossed her expression. “Nope!” She returned to the cone, crunching down on the side. 

“I’ll let you kill a forsaken,” Koltira said.

Anarchaia looked at him in shock; Grimory in confusion.

“You’ve been married for…”

“Five years!” Alisbeth squealed.

“Yeah, and he doesn’t know your birthday.”

She nodded as though that made sense. “Mm-hmm!”

“If we guess it will you tell us?” Anarchaia prodded.

“Nope!” 

“Why?” Koltira demanded. “Why won’t you ever tell me?”

“Because it would ruin it!” Alisbeth insisted.

“I…don’t… What?” 

“What’s my horoscope, Apu?”

The mage cleared her throat and opened the newspaper to look. “If you can believe in yourself, there's nothing you can’t do.”

Alisbeth chuckled. “That’s the stupidest horoscope ever. Of course I believe in me! I’m here, aren’t I? Now, Greatfather Winter, on the other hand, I stopped believing in him _ages_ ago.”

Koltira pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ali, it doesn’t mean— You know what, yes. What a fraud, right?”

“Exactly!” She laughed again. “I can’t believe you think I don’t know the definition of believe. Do you believe in me?”

Grimory laughed as Koltira gave her a deadpan look. “We all do.”

She shrugged. “You’re probably lying, but that’s okay.” She reached over to give his horn a small pat. “Only because you’re horny.”


End file.
